


Our love is worth fighting to last

by AcamarySeinteery



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters
Genre: Argue in new or reunited couples, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Draal doesn't want to lose her, Draal ends up upside down, Draal is sweet, Draal makes something romantic, Draal remembering what his father told him about females, F/M, Nomura feels like Draal doesn't care, Strickler helps Draal to be free from night visits of Nomura, a first kiss, memories scares her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcamarySeinteery/pseuds/AcamarySeinteery
Summary: All couples sometimes collide on some topics. Some more, some less.The worst it is always for the new couples. So much nervousness, so much regretting.But how are on it couples that from break up and broken hearts returned and were no longer a secret? Weell............Nomura and Draal had been arguing for a two weeks and what Nomura says scares Draal greatly to take an advices from someone he wasn't expecting to. Nor Nomura which makes her angry a bit.
Relationships: Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 13





	Our love is worth fighting to last

Draal had always a short patience with someone being annoying to him. Often the person just got head slapped or pushed.  
This was different situation for him.

His father always said that the females can be the worst enemies. You mess up with one and immediately with every one of them.  
They can make you feel like everything you do is wrong by their cold stare and folded arms.  
He also used to say that the immediate revenge is much less terrifying than a slow calculated revenge from females.

Of course he never said it when mother was home unless they would suffer a under her own way.  
Looking at those words now Draal regretted for not trying to hear more.

„-and that's another thing. We never do what I like!“ pointed out Nomura at another barking conversation this last two weeks. At this point Draal had her wrong. Or at least he thought so.  
„Bushigal! We do spare in Forge once and while.“

He then shut up at seeing that she folded her arms again, immediately saying that it's wrong.  
„Draal, what do you think that I like?“

At this point Draal couldn't help but mutter that tricky questions is what she likes and then thought.  
„Hhhmmmm......... Art....... Tea...... Whistling...... Pink?“

Apparently it didn't satisfy her.  
„What art, what kind of tea, what music do I whistle and could you tell these without looking around?“  
Draal sighed and looked away.  
„Relationship with you is a fight that I don't like to join anymore.“

That made Draal look at her in a surprise and confusion which from seeing the regretting expression on Nomura's face grew into concern.  
„What do you mean by that?“

A shaky sigh was his answer and watching her walking away he started to feel in his heart a new feeling that he didn't feel after any argue before. It was a fear. A fear for their relationship.

Later that morning he went to see Jim for an advice since his father was out of options.  
Instead to his unluck he met with the Stricklander.  
„Can I help you?“

„Is Jim here?“

Strickler shook his head and with sigh Draal turned around to leave until he frozed on place.   
„You came because of Nomura?“ asked Strickler with folded arms and Draal looked at him confused.  
„You know?“  
A snort escaped his nostrils at such a question „Of course I do. She comes here to complain.“  
At hearing that Draal looked away sad, wondering how often she came to changeling.

Strickler dragged him in, helping him fit through the door and said „A woman heart, changeling or not, is a fragile situation. Women need to know you know them and you're willing to do things you don't like while they do. To make her feel like you care you have to show her that you do. By a date perhaps.“  
Hearing that said from the toothy kermit Draal rubs his chin as he thought.

Around a three days later Nomura noticed how strange was Draal behaving since their last argue. He was tightlipped, quiet and mainly he was avoiding her. She knew that something fishy was happening and after job she was going to find out.  
She knew that Draal can be weirdo but this was unusual.  
Thinking about this during the tour she was giving to humans she then got torn from touring others when a letter was given to her.  
Opening it inside was in trollish said:

**Be today at 5:30 on this place.**  
**Draal**

She looked surprised at that, mainly confused but after work did so after work and entered into a garden that she haven't been in for a really long time. As she expected the garden was overgrown from zero care of humans.  
It looked like from a tale and then she realised why it was so familiar.....

This was nearly the place where she and Draal broke up. Feeling her heart sink in sadness she began to feel a fear in her chest.  
She hugged herself and looked down until she heard a familiar whistle coming from somewhere before her, making her ears twitch.  
Following the song she knew well enough with open mouth she saw a glowing crystals making a heart shape inside which was a blanket on which laid books, a bottle of wine, tea pot with pair of cups and a something she would call a first lame try of troll pie.

Passing this by sight she then saw who was behind it as Draal was hanging something on tree.  
„Draal? What's all this?“ asked Nomura as she went forward.

Draal stopped whistling and took her hands in his. „An apology for the fool I am.“ seeing Nomura more surprised he added with sight „I... Don't want to lose you, again. When you said that you do not know if you want to continue in our relationship I was afraid. Afraid that the dearest one to me will not longer be with me.“

Nomura sighed softly and looked down „You are afraid of losing me? The words I said, I regret them.“  
Her chin was gently lifted up to meet the beautiful golden eyes of his.  
„You had right to say them. I wasn't..... The best boyfriend to you. Too bad that I heard that from Stricklander instead of myself-“

„Wait, you went to Strickler? Why of all trolls to him?“ she asked and quietly cursed her past changeling companion.  
Draal rubbed back of his head nervous „I originally wanted to see Jim but it showed up that this sudden meeting was better option. He told me what you said about me. He helped me to realise my flaws and how to fix them.  
Except that he was incorrect in many things.“  
This confused Nomura and Draal continued.

„He wasn't right about the vine you like because I remember it's smell from days when I smelled it on you.  
His choose of favourite tea was wrong because the night you attacked Trollhunter and then fought me you and Barburah drank a red fruits with rose and not what he recalled a green tea.  
The choice of books was correct thankfully.“

Nomura was shocked. She thought that Draal had no idea what vine and tea she likes but knowing that he remembers them by smell of them shared past was actually a romantic.  
She could feel her heart calm down and swell in a warm feeling of seeing that he does care and is willing to fight for what she suspected for impossible. For their relationship to last.  
Yet she felt a little worry about him.   
This just wasn't like him. 

Her smile warmed up Draal at seeing that he succeed in his tries.

Draal led her to blanket where they could sit down together and talk.  
She questioned from what was the pie made of which turned out to be her favorite in basket pie. She was surprised how he managed a sweet creamy french dessert turn into solid filling but it tasted pretty fine.  
„I also put around us a few traps so we won't be disturbed or attacked.“ explained Draal and poured the teas carefully into the cups.

„How did you warm up the water?“

„By a- Bushigal!!“ shouted Draal as the blanket set itself from a burning crystal into fire.  
Nomura quickly removed the things aside as Draal tried to shut it down only to stumble back and let his feet get knocked in a trap which made him be upside down, hanging from a tree.

Nomura shut the fire by tea and then went to him, chuckling.  
„Just when I thought that this isn't like you, you proven to be.“ she held his cheeks and a suddenly Draal was in shock and his face turning into dark purple mess from an upside down kiss.

True to mention, Nomura always wanted to try it despite thinking how savage and disgusting costume it is.  
But seeing that goofy smile it made after a shock on his face she didn't regret even saying this six magic words:  
„I love you, my blue warrior.“

„I....... Love you.“

❤️End💙


End file.
